Thunderstruck
by disneymemories1
Summary: One day it was in the middle of the summer and out of no where a storm comes and everyone is trapped together what if this storm brings everyone close. {ONE-SHOT, i guess}
1. Before The Storm

**Title: Thunderstruck**

**Starring: Rocky Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Riker Lynch, Maia Mitchell, Rydel Lynch**

**Couples Pairing: Rockliff, Raura, Rikaia and possibly more...**

* * *

One day everyone was looking at the news everything was cancelled that night rehearsal was cancelled because a big storm was gonna start soon.

Rocky and Ratliff went to dinner that night before the storm

Ratliff: Hey Rocky you wanna hang out tonight

Rocky: Are thought you were hanging out with Rydel

Ratliff: No we broke up

Rocky: Well it's a date

Rocky says it jokingly though Ratliff looks a him a little awkward

Ratliff: Okay so i'll see you later today

Ross and Laura were still at Austin and Ally set because they didn't know it was cancelled

Ross: So what are you doing tonight

Laura: Alone

Ross: Why where's your parents

Laura: There out of town

Ross: Okay i'll stay the night with you

Laura: Okay

* * *

**The next chapter coming soon sorry it kind of started off boring.**


	2. Kissed

Maia is visiting California to audition for a movie but it's canceled because of the storm and she has no where to stay but the only person she can stay with is Riker.

Riker is in his house and then he gets a knock on the door and he goes to open it and it's Maia

Maia: Riker, can I stay here for the night

Riker: Okay I have clothes in the bathroom go take off the wet clothes

Maia: Okay

* * *

Rocky and Ratliff are hanging out with Ratliff sister Sarah and her boyfriend Frankie and there about to play hide and seek

Rocky: Ratliff I hope you find me first

Frankie: I think Rocky was flirting with you

Ratliff: I don't think he not even into me

Frankie: Whatever i'm gonna go hide

After a couple of minutes Raltliff was looking for everyone and he finds Rocky

Rocky: How you find me

Ratliff: I just found you

Rocky: Wait a minute

Rocky starts looking in Ratliff's pockets and he found a lighter

Rocky: You cheater

Ratliff starts getting closer

Rocky: Hey get away or I will kiss you

Ratliff: Go ahead

Rocky starts to lean in and Ratliff starts to lean in to and they kiss and after they kiss Ratliff leans in again and kissses him.


	3. Latch

If your wondering if this Degrassi Season finale yes it is.

* * *

Ross and the cast was stuck on set because of the storm everyones name ws cal everyone is there execpt Laura

Ross: Calum have you seen Laura

Calum: No haven't seen her before the storm started

Ross: What guys Laura gone missing! I gotta go find her!

Calum: Dude you have to stay here everyone

Ross: But what if something happen

Ross has been looking for Laura for a half and hour and he finally finds her in the basement

Ross: Laura how long have been down here

Laura: Since the storm started

Ross: Okay whatever lets go upstairs

Ross tries to open the door but it's locked

Ross: It's locked!

Ross and Laura both tries to pound on the door

Ross and Laura: Help! Help! Somebody help us!

* * *

It's 10:00pm it's time togo to sleep

Maia: So where i'm gonna sleep tonight

Riker: You could sleep in my bed

Maia: Where will you sleep

Riker: On the floor

Maia: It's okay i'll take the floor

Riker: How about we sleep in the same bed

Maia: Are you sure about that

Riker: Will go head to toe

They both sleep in the bed head to toe

Riker: Goodnight

Maia: Goodnight to you too Riker

* * *

The Rockliff story is in the next chapter..


	4. Blink

Ross and Laura is still screaming help

Laura: It's no used

Ross: We need to get out of here we need to sit with everyone but not around Calum

Laura: Why I have been acting so werid

Ross: I know you like me

Laura: So

Ross leans over to Laura and kisses and she kisses him back and now there making out and someone opens a door

Calum: Come on let's get you to out of here

Ross and Laura stop kissing and walk upstairs

* * *

It's the next morning after the storm

Rocky: We don't have to talk about the kiss I know it was just way to get back at Rydel i didn't mind

Ratliff grabs Rocky by the hand

Ratliff: Wait the kiss was werid

Rocky: Gotcha

Ratliff: I fell good when i'm around you I want you to be my boyfriend

Rocky: Okay

Rocky and Ratliff kiss


End file.
